


The Hermit's Tales

by CrawlCrawlCrawl



Series: The Hermit [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlCrawlCrawl/pseuds/CrawlCrawlCrawl
Summary: A series of side-stories from the world of The Hermit.(This story requires knowledge of the main story, and may also have spoilers for it.  If you haven't read the main story, PLEASE read that before reading this!)
Series: The Hermit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Hermit's Tales

The Pale King supposedly had some business with the higher being that ruled over Greenpath, a slug by the name of Unn. However, the higher being insisted that the king see her in her own domain, and as result the king, queen, the five Great Knights, and the Hermit were currently traversing through Greenpath, flanked by many of Hallownest’s guards. The Hermit didn’t know why he was being dragged along, and this time he didn’t even bother asking the Pale King why, for he knew that he would get the same non-committal answer. He was just resigned to it all. The king probably had some kind of ulterior motive, but the Hermit definitely wasn’t going to find out what it was any time soon.

To be fair, Greenpath was quite the breath of fresh air after being cooped up in the nauseating White Palace for so long. The air was fresh, the greenery was gorgeous, and getting to see a new locale in general was quite the welcome change of pace. As much as the Hermit tended to be a bit of a grouch, he wouldn’t lie that there was a little extra pep in his step while walking through Hallownest’s largest overgrowth. This had not gone unnoticed by the White Lady, who regarded him amusedly.

“My, you seem to be in a good mood.” she said with a chuckle.

“Careful with your words, your highness, otherwise I won’t be for long.” the Hermit said with a scoff, but the White Lady could tell he didn’t truly mean it.

“This is an important meeting. I’m _kindly_ asking both of you to refrain from light-hearted barbs during our interfacing with Unn.” the Pale King butted in suddenly, and the Hermit just barely choked down a growl.

Ah yes, the part of the journey he was least looking forward to. He frankly couldn’t be bothered to sit through this forthcoming meeting. He had spent the hours before leaving for Greenpath brainstorming ideas to get out of having to attend this meeting, but he couldn’t come up with a single one that the Pale King would find convincing. He wasn’t as upset about having to leave after seeing Greenpath in all its glory, but even still he wasn’t looking forward to what was to come. He wouldn’t be able to sneak away, because he was surrounded by the five Great Knights, one of which hated him. Even if he asked to be allowed to wander around Greenpath while the king and queen met with Unn, he was certain that the Pale King wouldn’t allow him to at all. Oh well, no sense in not trying.

“Ahem… your highnesses?” he started.

“ **Yes?** ” the Pale King asked sharply.

“Would you mind if I explored Greenpath a bit more while you deal- er, meet with Uno or whatever their name was? I’d love to see this place’s splendour in full.” he said, but was quickly cut off by the king.

“Absolutely not. You are to stay with us and-” he was saying before the queen intercepted.

“That seems like a wonderful idea. You may explore Greenpath as you’d like. Just please be careful!” she said warmly, ignoring the glare the Pale King sent her.

“Thank you, your highness.” the Hermit said, as he stepped away from the group into another direction.

He would probably get quite the reprimand from the Pale King when he got back, but he couldn’t care less.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The maskflies were chirping, and the leaves were blowing in the soft breeze that permeated most of Hallownest’s caves. It was quite idyllic, the Hermit was entranced by his surroundings. There were so many natural beauties that Hallownest held that he had never seen before in his life, and he silently kicked himself for hiding in a cave for nearly all of his life. How he had missed out. Regardless, he was seeing it now, and that’s all that mattered. Casually walking through the overgrowth, watching Mosscreeps scuttle about, and even interacting with some of the Mosskin around, it was bliss.

Making his way through Greenpath eventually brought him to a pathway lined with fang-like spikes, off the beaten path. It was an interesting sight, another in a long line of intriguing locales in Greenpath, and the Hermit felt oddly inclined to explore the little area. The reason why, he was not sure, but he gained a newfound determination to find out what lay in store. Walking between the rows of fangs, he felt almost as if he were entering the maw of a great beast. He doubted anything particularly dangerous would be waiting for him inside, however. And if there was something, it was nothing that he couldn’t handle.

The light was slightly darker within the area, and even more of those fangs dotted the area, all surrounding a massive den made out of moss. It was a very ominous scene, but the Hermit didn’t register any fear as he strode towards the den, passing more and more fangs. Making his way right up to the den’s mouth, he peered inside, before suddenly being face to face with three sets of eyes, staring right back at him. He immediately jumped back in shock, letting out a gasp, and fell to the ground on his back, gazing up at the figure within the den.

“You are confident, to approach my domain so fearlessly.” said a voice from within the den, presumably belonging to the eyes that were scrutinizing the Hermit.

“Ah, er… hello?” the Hermit managed.

“Greetings, spindly one. I am known as the Hunter. What brings you to the den of one such as I?” the figure, now known as the Hunter, said.

“Er, well, I was just simply wandering around Greenpath and happened upon your, ahem, home.” the Hermit spoke cautiously.

“Yes, that’s all well and good, but _why_ did you choose to wander into my domain? Did you choose to ignore the clear signs of danger, or were you just too stupid to notice?” the Hunter questioned.

“Excuse me? Do you think I’d be afraid of some spikes in a cave, or a bunch of eyes in a den? Frankly, I don’t see what there is to be afraid of.” the Hermit said indignantly, standing up to face the eyes of the Hunter.

“That fearlessness you show… is it a true lack of fear? Or is it simply a mask, much like the one you wear on your face? Why do you wear that mask, I wonder?” the Hunter prodded, and the Hermit let out a growl.

“I wear it because… er, well, regardless, my fearlessness is no mask. You don’t scare me in the slightest.” he said in an attempt to change the topic, but the Hunter took notice.

“Despite your supposed lack of fear, you attempt to avoid my questions.” he spoke amusedly.

“Be silent, imbecile!” the Hermit shouted.

“And you can only respond with childish anger? You are a waste of my time.” the Hunter said spitefully.

The Hermit was silent for a moment, eyes affixed to the ground. His claws were clenched, but he knew that the Hunter was right. The Hunter continued to gaze down at him, before speaking up again.

“I see the spirit of a hunter in you, but your own insecurities prevent you from truly reaching the heights you could. To be a true hunter, you must understand yourself in and out to understand the world around you, and you clearly do not yet. But one day, you will.” he said.

Gazing up, the Hermit looked right into the Hunter’s eyes. He simply looked down, knowingly. With a huff, the Hermit began to walk away from the den, making his way to the exit. The Hunter stared on. As the Hermit left, the Hunter said a few last words under his breath.

“Good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO sorry this took so long, I got distracted with other things and put off writing this. At least it's finally here!
> 
> These will be side stories that I wanted to write that didn't fit into the main story. They're all canon.
> 
> I'm still looking for Hollow Knight discord servers. If you have any good ones, THROW EM AT ME!
> 
> As per usual, constructive criticism and general feedback are things that are good and I want them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
